


Assumptions

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Trans Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Trans Derek, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: He looks at the situation with Derek from every possible angle, gathers as much information as he can, and eventually realizes—nothing’s really changed. Finding out Derek is trans was a surprise, but it doesn’t actually change Stiles’ interest in him.





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s this thing writers (fic and otherwise) sometimes do, and it’s having a character be sly about their sexuality by saying something like, “Oh, I’m not into girls. Wrong plumbing.” And I flinch every time I see it, so I wanted to try and explain why via fic.

Stiles spots Derek from all the way across the cafeteria, his books already spread out and an intent look on his face, and quickly makes his way over. “Sorry I’m late, one of the girls in my econ class cornered me and tried to ask me out,” he says with a grin, sliding into the seat across from Derek. “But I told her no—she’s got the wrong plumbing, and that’s just not what I’m looking for right now.”

He expects Derek to smile back, maybe even laugh. Because although Stiles hasn’t made a move yet, there’s been a lot of flirting between them during study sessions, and he figures they both know where this is headed.  

Instead, Derek looks sharply hurt for a split second, before his expression smooths out to something flatly neutral. “Then I guess you wouldn’t be interested in me after all,” he says shortly, gathering up his textbooks and shoving them into his bag.

“Wait, what?” Stiles says, watching Derek pack and feeling completely bewildered.

“I’m trans, Stiles. I thought you knew,” Derek says with a scowl, then slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks away, his whole body a line of tension.

And Stiles just stares after him in shock, mind struggling to process what Derek just said. Derek—ridiculously hot, perfectly stubbled, amazingly muscular Derek—is trans? The Derek he’d imagined shoving up against a wall when they kissed, the Derek who’s dick he’d dreamed about sucking—and he feels kind of awkward about that, now— _is trans_ , and Stiles had no idea.

He’d said something casually and carelessly offhand, and in doing so he’d hurt Derek.

And he wants to fix that so, so badly.

But he needs time to wrap his head around everything first. And make sure he knows enough not to hurt Derek again.

 

*

 

Stiles thinks about it for _weeks_. He’s good at research, good at planning, and good at running scenarios. He looks at the situation with Derek from every possible angle, gathers as much information as he can, and eventually realizes—nothing’s really changed. Finding out Derek is trans was a surprise, but it doesn’t actually change Stiles’ interest in him.

He hasn’t actually known Derek that long, just since the beginning of the semester, but he _likes_ him. A lot. He’s already addicted to Derek’s smiles and dry humor, loves being around him, and is honestly dying to kiss him at least once.

He just wants a _chance,_ if Derek will give him one.

And there’s only one way to find out if he’ll get it.

He knocks on Derek’s apartment door an hour after their history class, when they’d usually meet up and study somewhere. That was before Stiles put his foot in his mouth, though. He’s not even sure Derek will be home.

So he’s actually a little startled when the door swings open, and ends up staring at Derek for a moment, probably looking like an idiot.

Derek just raises an eyebrow and says coolly, “I didn’t expect to see you again.”

And Stiles winces, because he while he hadn’t been actively _avoiding_ Derek over the past few weeks, he wasn’t exactly seeking him out, either. “Sorry. I just needed some time to think everything over.”

“Yeah? And what’s the verdict?” Derek asks, crossing his arms and leaning casually against the doorframe. Stiles can see the vulnerability in the gesture, though, and thinks Derek might be worried about the answer.

He takes a deep breath, tries to swallow down his nerves, and says, “I came to find out if I could take you on a date.”

Both of Derek’s eyebrows go up this time. “Thought I had the wrong parts for you,” he says flatly.

“No, _I_ was wrong. I said that because was trying to be clever by _implying_ that I was bisexual and really into guys right now, instead of just, you know, actually _saying that_.” He shakes his head at himself. “And being transphobic and hurting you was in no way intentional, but I did it, and I am sorry.”

There’s a long pause where Derek studies him intently, then he gives Stiles a nod. “Do you really think you can handle dating a trans guy, though? You seemed pretty freaked out when I told you.”

“I was just surprised!” Stiles hurries to say. “You’re so big and muscular and you have that _perfect_ beard, so I would have never even guessed—”

“Hormone replacement works wonders,” Derek cuts in wryly. “Though I’ll admit I was lucky and got started with it pretty early—I’ve been taking T for about ten years now, and this is the result.” He scratches his fingers nervously through his stubble. “And if you _had_ asked me out before everything else happened, I would have told you I was trans anyway. I don’t like people freaking out on me, accusing me of _tricking_ them, just when things are getting good.”

“Understandable,” Stiles says, feeling his heart clench a little at the downward turn of Derek’s mouth. “Finding out you were trans was a surprise, but not a bad one! I just want to make that clear. Though I feel like I should mention that I thought about sucking your dick _a lot_.”

Derek laughs, shakes his head. “Take me on a good enough first date,” he says easily, “and you still can.” Then he smirks so sexily that Stiles’ whole body perks up in interest. “It won’t hurt your jaw nearly so much when you do, so feel free to take your time.”

Stiles silently vows to go down on Derek for an hour after their date. _At least_.

He holds out his hand, waving his fingers encouragingly until Derek reaches out and takes it with his own. “Then I hope you’re ready, because I’m going to date you _so good_.”

“Yeah? Let’s see what you got,” Derek says teasingly.

Stiles pulls him into a kiss, eager to accept that challenge.

 

*

 

(Stiles actually takes him on four different dates in a row, partly because he’s a winner like that, but mostly because he’s in love with the lighthearted look of happiness on Derek’s face. Derek still has that expression much later, when they’re lying in bed together, and Stiles wants to keep it that way forever.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans, and this is just my take on things, I obviously don't speak for other trans people. Your mileage may vary. 
> 
> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
